


(Un)welcomed

by Shunnybee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fox Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunnybee/pseuds/Shunnybee
Summary: Hybrids aren't the most welcomed creatures of society but that won't stop a certain bunny hybrid from attending a special college. It certainly won't stop kind-hearted humans from helping hybrids either.Please come inside and read the prologue it's so much better than my description XD





	1. Prologue

**_Hybrids: they moved to a different city; only hybrids live there because of how disgusting they were treated in the past; they couldn’t even get jobs; so they moved away to a more successful, great city. But what happens when a hybrid gets a scholarship for a college in the human city_ _…_ ** _**that allowed hybrids?** _

~~~~~~~~~~

**_“Hybrids are disgusting creatures!”_ **

**_“... unnatural!”_ **

**_“... monsters!”_ **

**_“They shouldn’t be allowed to live.”_ **

**_In a world full of curious but fearful humans, where all land has collided and races have joined to form one large community, was the creation of hybrids. Better known as a mad scientist’s dream come true_ ** **_…_ ** **_which is quite close to the truth._ **

**_Hybrids were born from labs, from donated fertilized eggs and animal DNA. Their birth was seen as a miracle by the scientists but a monstrosity to the fearful humans. The humans that feared the hybrids would harm them in some way or steal their jobs with their enhanced abilities. So the humans did what scared humans did best. They discriminated, bullied, and harassed any and all hybrids they came in contact with. Hybrids weren’t allowed jobs or places to stay. The humans hoped that in some way this would kill off the hybrids._ **

**_Unfortunately for the humans but good for the hybrids, not every human viewed hybrids as monsters. Those humans thought hybrids were victims of a fate they didn’t choose so in secret_ ** **_…_ ** **_those humans supplied the hybrids shelter and food. Those humans were called_ ** **_“_ ** **_Owners_ ** **_”_ ** **_. But eventually other humans found out and Owners became scarce._ **

**_For years, hybrids put up with the abusive behavior, hoping the humans would change their views of them by being peaceful towards them. Their hopes were crushed, however, when a lion hybrid was publicly hung for accidentally bumping into a man and scaring a child._ **

**_That night, all of the hybrids left the big human city and headed for another. One that was rumored to be abandoned but has all the necessary means to start a new life. The hybrids were in great luck and found the city within a week. The joyous hybrids immediately set to work on making a civilization of their own, one where everyone was treated fairly. And they named the city “Haven”._ **

_~~~_

**_(Year 2018)_ **

_“Jungkook-ah! Get the mail!”_

_“Okay!”_

_._

_._

_._

_“Eo-Eomma.” Jungkook’s eyes stare down at the letter in his hands, stuck on a name – a college forbidden for hybrids. For him._

_“What is it, bun?” His mom, Ms. Jeon, questions as she turns away from the stove. Jungkook just holds out the letter, eyes wide. Unquestioning, Ms. Jeon takes the letter and reads over it_ _…_

 _“Oh my_ _…_ _Bun, you can_ _’_ _t accept this. There are other scholarships you qualify for, there are more colleges_ _–_ _”_

_“But none of them offer the major I want to go in. I told you I wanted to learn about humans.”_

_“Yes. Learn about them, not be surrounded by them. Why would you apply for a scholarship there?” Ms. Jeon slams the letter down on the table, furious that her child would disobey her like this._

_“Because I researched the school thoroughly. It’s a secret school that allows hybrids. It’s run by some big names in Sapien and Haven without the knowledge of the public.”_

_“Then how do you know so much about it?”_

_“Some_ _…_ _extensive research and inside sources._ _”_ _Jungkook answers, hoping to appease his mother with this small truth._

_Ms. Jeon sighs and shakes her head._

_“Bun_ _…_ _”_

_“I-I’ll be careful, I promise. I’ve been learning how to hide my ears and tail and everything so I won’t have to worry about it when I’m surrounded by humans. There are even pills to help suppress them for long periods of time.”_

_“What about the heat medication you’re supposed to start soon?” Ms. Jeon asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms._

_“I’ll get some. The semester doesn’t start for another few weeks, eomma. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”_

_Ms. Jeon frowns, her mouth pinched as she goes over her mental checklist._

_“Just_ _…_ _Just make sure to call me, Bun. You_ _’_ _re all I have left, you know._ _”_ _Ms. Jeon pulls her son into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Jungkook chuckles as he wraps his arms around her._

_“I promise I will.”_


	2. Some Information About the AU

** Alternative Universe - Hybrids and Humans **

_\- Okay so let’s just say that at some point in 1899 something catastrophic happened to the Earth that moved the tectonic plates back together, once again creating a huge mass of land and mixing all the ethnicities_

_\- Large advancements in technology occur, along with some battles over how to run the land_

_\- When hybrids first left, they were banned from ever entering Sapien again and humans were never to step into their city. After a few conflicts between the cities, the leaders of both came together and made a compromise that allowed hybrids and humans to enter each other's cities with approval._

_\- Hybrids, depending on the species and also not the gender, do have heats._

** Saven University Information **

_\- Location wise, the girls’ dorms and boys’ are separated by a stretch of land_

_\- To keep down fights between hybrids, there a multiple mini dorms_

_\- Saven offers all the regular majors and minors but what makes it different, and the reason it has to be kept a secret, is that it offers classes about humans_

_\- Human teachers tend to teach classes about humans_


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only if you've read the book will you understand the book reference I make in the very beginning XD  
> Enjoy the story~

** August 1st, 2018 **

**_(8:17 AM)_ **

“This is some bullshit.” The bunny hybrid grumbles, staring at the long line of hybrids waiting to be verified of entry into Sapien. He feels like Margaret Rose when her family first arrives in New York with the way they’re being treated right now. Except it’s not exactly cold, the August sun bright and beaming over his head. After a 6-hour train ride here the last thing he wants to do is go through customs but if he doesn’t, he’ll have no clue where the hell he’s supposed to go. He definitely won’t be able to get to the campus without being tagged as a fugitive or terrorist.

So he waits the whole hour and a half to get through the line, the inspection, and the examination (to check if he has any animalistic diseases) to the pickup area; where the school representative is supposed to be picking him up. Obviously the representative won’t be a hybrid, at least not visibly, so Jungkook keeps his eyes out for a sigh with his name on it or at least the school’s – Saven University. He readjusts his cap, making sure his ears weren’t covered and that they’re comfortable.

“Jeon Jungkook?! Jeon?!” The bunny hybrid turns his head towards a short orange-haired, down to her shoulders, Hispanic girl in Saven University’s uniform – a navy blue blazer with the school’s emblem, a white button-up shirt, and a navy-blue knee-length skirt – holding a card with his name on it.

“Right here!” The hybrid calls out, walking towards her.

“Hi! I’m Luna, Saven’s representative. Nice to meet you.” Luna says, holding her hand out for the hybrid to shake.

“Same here. Is that just for appearance?” Jungkook questions, referring to the uniform. He wasn’t informed that they had to wear one.

“Oh, yeah. Our school needs to keep up an image so I had to wear this but you don’t need to worry about it… I feel like there’s something I need to tell you,” Luna mumbles, placing a finger to her chin as she looks Jungkook over. Self-consciously, Jungkook readjusts his bookbag so he wears both straps on his shoulders.

“Oh! Your luggage has been left in your room, which has been set up nicely for you. The head of the boy’s dorm that you’re in is supposed to help you out on your first day since he’s a junior. I think that’s all for now. Ready to go?” Luna informs him, smiling at him afterwards. Jungkook nods and smiles at her as well.

“Then let’s go.”

The two walk in silence to the car waiting for them outside of the lot. There’s still a ton of people so Jungkook makes sure to stay close to Luna. When he does, he finally smells something unfortunately familiar.

“Are you a wolf hybrid?” The hybrid asks, his ears twitching as he becomes alert. His experiences back home with wolf hybrids haven’t been pleasant.

“Yes, I am. How did you know? I took those pills an hour before I got here; they should still be working.” Luna wonders, reaching her hand up to feel for her ears.

“You smell like stale meat and sweat. Like you’ve been hunting.” Jungkook explains, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh! Well, the uni is secluded so certain hybrids like myself are allowed to hunt our lunch once a week. But that’s if you get approval first.” Luna explains. Jungkook nods, making a mental note not to walk around the woods at night.

~~

**_(3:31 PM)_ **

The car ride is 5 hours long, not including when they stopped a few times so Luna could buy snacks and Jungkook use the bathroom **carefully**.

When they finally get to the university, which is heavily guarded with a barrier and security guards, Jungkook is ready to jump out of the car before it ever stops at his dorm building.

The hybrid did notice when they came in that there were three other pathways for them to go - one for the campus, one for school activities, and one that heads deeper into the woods - letting the hybrid know he’ll probably get lost easily.

“Now where is that damn fox? He was supposed to be here already.” Luna curses, frowning as she leads Jungkook to the entrance of the large building. There’s a keypad next to the door and Luna huffs when she sees it.

“You don’t know the code?”

“This is one of the many boy dorms. The girl dorms are across from here. Only the boys are supposed to know theirs. That’s why Taehyung was supposed to be here. Stupid fox.” Luna explains, glaring at the door.

Both hybrids turn around when they hear running footsteps coming towards them. It’s a tall blonde-haired fox in nothing but sweatpants.

“Kim Taehyung! You dumb fox!” Luna growls, her face undeniably turning red as she stares at Taehyung… and Jungkook notices this.

“I’ll have you know we foxes are quite smart, unlike you brutes.” Taehyung retorts, earning a shoulder punch from the girl on he’s in reach. The fox growls and Luna growls back. Jungkook sees this as the start of a fight so he begins to back away from the two canine hybrids. When he does both hybrids seem to come back to reality and straighten up, huffing at each other. With one last glare at Luna, Taehyung turns his attention to the cautious bunny hybrid before grinning.

“Hey, I’m Kim Taehyung, the head of Boys’ Dorm number eleven. I will be your guide and helper for your first week of school. Welcome to your first year of Saven.” Taehyung says, holding his hand out for Jungkook to shake. Jungkook does, ever so reluctantly.

“Relax, I’m not gonna bite,” Taehyung says before pulling Jungkook closer, “Unless you want me to.” he says lowly, grinning. Jungkook blushes before headbutting the fox in the nose. The fox groans in pain while Luna laughs.

“That’s what you get. Now open the damn door, it’s cold and I’m sure Jungkook is tired… but there are still things we have to do.” Luna sighs, frowning.

“Like what?” Jungkook asks, confused. He’d already gotten everything settled before coming here and had been told the most important things like there are human staff and students.

“Like your orientation.” Luna answers, raising an eyebrow.

“I did my orientation, filled out my paperwork, and met all my teachers all over video call… and I talked to the deans already.” Jungkook informs them as Taehyung enters the keycode. Both canine hybrids turn and look at the bunny in surprise.

“Really?” Luna asks in disbelief.

“I’m here on scholarship which is rare, as the deans told me. The deans and staff when ahead and took me through the whole process since it would be my first time ever coming into Sapien and they had to be sure of me.” Jungkook explains.

“Then your copy of the paperwork should be in your room.” Taehyung mumbles as he opens the door.

The hybrids enter the dormitory and Jungkook looks around in surprise at how big it actually is on the inside… and neat for a men’s dorm.

“If you head to the right, you’ll be heading towards the living area, kitchen, and laundry room. But if you keep straight, up the stairs, you reach the bedrooms that luckily have ensuite bathrooms. So let’s go find yours.” Taehyung says, looking towards a little table that sits close to the door. On it is a key on a keychain with a tag that has the number 7 and Jungkook’s name on it.

“Here we go; you’re right next to me.” Taehyung mumbles, picking the key up and handing it to the black-haired boy before heading upstairs. The other two hybrids quickly follow behind him. The trio of hybrids turn to the right once they reach the top of the stairs and pass three doors before they get to Jungkook’s door.

“At both ends of the hallway are supply closets. Really, they’re just junk rooms. But on this end, there’s a door that has a stairway that leads to the roof.” Taehyung informs him. Jungkook nods before unlocking his door. As soon as he enters the room, he notices the manila envelope sitting on the desk in front of his window.

“There’s your paperwork; your schedule’s probably inside. What’s your major?” Taehyung asks, pushing the bunny further inside the room before flicking the light switch.

“I’m majoring in anthropology and minoring in digital arts.” Jungkook answers, looking around the room.

The walls are painted a nice pale blue which Jungkook appreciates. There are two doors to his left and his bed, with the sheets and covers his mother sent, is in the center pressed up against the wall. There’s a bedside table next to it.

“Why?” Taehyung asks, raising an eyebrow. Most hybrids don’t major in anthropology and some just take the classes for fun.

“No wonder you came here.” Luna mumbles. Teaching anthropology had been outlawed pretty much everywhere but here at Saven.

“Because I’m interested in it.” Jungkook answers, opening the closest door to the bedroom door. He finds his suitcases sitting on the floor of it and on the lowest shelf is a first aid kit.

“Oh right. You see this switch right here?” Taehyung asks as Jungkook closes the door; the bunny hybrid turns to look where the man is pointing. Next to the light switch is another switch and Jungkook finally notices they’re two different colors. The one Taehyung is pointing at is black which contrasts the white one next to it.

Jungkook nods so Taehyung continues, “This is for the vent up there. They’re there to use to get rid of the smell of your heat. The founders were really thoughtful while they were planning Saven. There are heat suppressants and feature suppressants too over there in the drawer. They even went as far as to make the walls soundproof.” Taehyung explains, glancing up at the vent on the ceiling briefly. Jungkook nods, glancing around the room again.

“Well, we’ll let you get settled in. I’ll be back later to introduce the other residents over food.” Taehyung says before pushing Luna out of the room and closing the door behind himself. Jungkook cracks the door open to hear Luna growling at Taehyung.

“Oh quit that will you? You can’t still be mad at me because I made you two wait. I think you’re still mad because of this morning.” Taehyung states and Luna blushes again before stalking away. Taehyung laughs as he watches her and Jungkook makes a mental note to ask Taehyung about that later before the bunny closes his door back.

Jungkook sighs and finally takes his bookbag off and laying it on the bed before collapsing on it. He stares up at the ceiling as he takes in his surroundings and processes everything that’s happened. No problems up to this point and he's really happy about that. He wishes his mom could see him right now. Speaking of which…

“I need to call her now.” He mutters, pulling his phone out of his jean pocket while hoping it isn't dead yet. Luckily it's not, but it is on 16 percent so he quickly unlocks it and makes the call.

_“Jungkook-ah, are you okay? Did you have any problems? Are you injured?”_

_“I'm fine, Eomma. Calm down, please. Nothing bad has happened.”_ Jungkook quickly assures his mother. The last thing he needs is for her to panic and pull him out of school.

_“Are you sure? No one's being mean to you, are they?”_

_“No, Eomma. Everything's fine. I just called to check in with you. Okay?”_

_“Okay, baby bun. Promise to call me if something- anything happens. Okay?”_

_“Okay, Eomma.”_

_“Bye, bun_ _…_ _I miss you already._ _”_

Jungkook hears what sounds like sniffles and he sighs sadly.

_“I miss you too, Eomma_ _…_ _I'll see you on winter break, okay?_ _”_

_“Okay.”_ His mother answers sadly before hanging up.

Jungkook chuckles a little before bringing the phone down to rest on his stomach.

“I miss you already.”


	4. 2

**_Let’s see, how do I do descriptions when I suck at them so much?_ ** **_🤔_ **

**_We’ll see~_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jungkook woke up, he couldn’t see anything for some reason and he smelled fox. In fact, he was practically drowning in it. He soon comes to realize why – he’s being pressed into Taehyung’s chest; The fox’s limbs are wrapped around him and keeping him in place. The half-awake bunny squirms around, trying to pry Taehyung’s arms from around his neck. This only makes the fox press him impossibly further into his chest.

“Taehyung?” The bunny calls out, voice muffled against the fox’s t-shirt. When he came in and how Jungkook hadn’t noticed is a mystery. Jungkook must have been more tired than he thought.

The fox doesn’t respond, doesn’t even move so Jungkook uses his last resort… he bites the fox on the chest as hard as he can. This startles the fox awake and makes him roll off the bed to Jungkook’s amusement.

“What was that for?” The other hybrid whines, rubbing his chest.

“Invasion of privacy, sexual harassment, and attempted murder.”

“What?” Taehyung gasps, eyes wide and his scent becomes a bit heavier with his shock.

“Coming into my room, hugging me without permission, and almost smothering me with your scent.” Jungkook deadpans, getting out of bed himself and stretching his tired limbs.

“Hugging you is not sexual harassment.” The fox argues, standing up from the floor.

“Doing it without my permission is,” Jungkook retorts, making the fox pout, “Why’d you come in my room?”

“Oh! I came to ask about what you wanted to eat because one of the others wanted to order pizza but they were worried about you. When I came up, you were asleep so I joined you.” Taehyung explains, grinning afterwards.

“Why didn’t you just wake me up? Or better yet, why’d you come in? I know you could hear I was asleep before you entered my room.”

“How do you know that?”

“I had a high school teacher that was a fennec fox, an abnormally big one too, and he could hear us using the bathroom that was all the way at the end of the hall. His classroom was at the very beginning of the hallway, far from the bathroom.” Jungkook recounts, smiling fondly at the memory of Mr. Hyuk Jae. The bunny kind of misses him.

Taehyung raises his eyebrows before grinning again.

“I needed a nap.” The fox finally admits and Jungkook rolls his eyes. The bunny hybrid picks up his phone and checks the time.

“Five-fifteen? I only slept for about an hour?” The brunette-haired boy mumbles, earning a nod from Taehyung.

“Apparently. Let’s go downstairs now; It’s time for you to meet the others.” Taehyung says, reaching out for the bunny’s hand. He pouts when the boy pulls his hand back but then realizes why.

“Can I touch you, please? I’m seriously not gonna hurt you.” Taehyung smiles and it’s so contagious Jungkook can’t help returning one.

“Yeah.” Jungkook answers and Taehyung beams and grabs the bunny’s hand and tugs him out of the room and downstairs into the living room where there are 9 other guys lounging around and eating pizza. Immediately Jungkook’s sensitive nose is assaulted by the smells of various animals. How he hadn’t noticed it earlier is beyond him. Guess his senses were so overloaded with new scents they stopped working until now. But now he is acutely aware there are humans and a predator here.

Jungkook snatches his arm out of Taehyung’s grasp and the fox turns to look at him, eyebrows raised in shock.

“What’s wrong, Jungkookie?”

“Tae, did you bring him down here without telling him who was here?” One of the guys, a tanned guy with gray hair and no animal appendages, asks, setting his pizza down.

“Maybe… Was that bad?” Taehyung asks, glancing back at Jungkook who’s slowly trying to edge his way back upstairs.

“If he’s never been around humans personally, yes. Dumb fox.” The gray-haired boy states, standing up from his seat on the floor. As the boy comes closer Jungkook notices he smells the same neutral smell, the one he smelt on Luna, on this guy which makes it hard to figure out what he is. The guy is tall like himself so that tells him nothing.

“No need to fear. No one will hurt you, especially not Jackson or me.” The guy says, stopping in front of the bunny.

“Who are you and what are you?” The bunny hybrid asks, eyeing the gray-haired boy.

“I’m Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. And I’m an elephant. It’s obvious you know I’ve taken those feature pills.” Namjoon answers, gesturing to his head.

“An elephant? An Asian elephant?” Jungkook inquires, eyes filled with wonder as he looks at Namjoon. Namjoon’s eyebrows raise as he nods.

“Yep. Anyways, there are three humans here – Jisoo, who we call Joshua, Youngjae, and Jae, which is short for Jae-hyung.” Namjoon says and each human turns to wave at Jungkook except Jae who just had to talk to the hybrid.

“What’s up, man? Your name’s Jungkook, right? Welcome.”

“Thanks. So who are the rest of you?” Jungkook asks, turning his attention to the remaining hybrids – a bee with red hair, a dog with black hair, a squirrel also with black hair, a peafowl with what looks like purple hair, and a cat with white hair.

“I’m Jooheon.” The bee calls out with a full mouth, making Jungkook cringe. Jooheon notices and laughs a little.

“I’m Jackson. I won’t harm you at all, little bunny.” The dog says, grinning at Jungkook.

“He’s not the little one here, Jackson.” Namjoon teases and Jackson glares at him, making Jungkook laugh. Jackson immediately perks up at this, his tan tail, despite being barely visible over the couch, wagging slightly.

“I’m BamBam and that’s Yugyeom.” The peafowl chimes, pointing to the squirrel who has his mouth packed.

“Is BamBam a nickname?” Jungkook inquires curiously and BamBam nods.

“Yeah. 2/3 of the people in this room and even on campus can’t say my real name so everyone calls me BamBam.” The peafowl explains, his vibrant tail twitching a little.

“Cool. Anyways, nice to meet you all. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Jungkook says, stepping towards the stairs once again. Taehyung stops him however by grabbing the bunny’s wrist.

“Come on, just hang out for a little while. Get to know us. Please.” Taehyung whines but Jungkook glares at him.

“I’m no butterfly. If you want to hang out, we’ll hang out in my room where I’m most comfortable. There are too many scents down here.” Jungkook explains, once again shaking his wrist out of the fox’s grasp. Taehyung whines but Namjoon gives him a stern look.

“Give the kid time, Tae. He’s new here, not just to the university but to the city too. Go eat in his room. I saved you a box of pizza.” Namjoon states, walking back to the center of living space to the table.

“We saved that box,” Yugyeom interjects.

“No, you did not. I had to fight three of you over this box.” Namjoon states as he picks up said pizza box, glaring at BamBam, Jackson, and Yugyeom. The elephant hybrid hands Taehyung the box and the fox thanks him before turning back to Jungkook.

“Up we go?”

Jungkook nods and practically runs upstairs to his room, Taehyung chasing right behind him.

“It was not necessary to run upstairs. It looked like you were running away from your new dormmates.” Taehyung complains as he sits down on Jungkook’s bed.

“Maybe I was.”

Taehyung rolls his eyes as the bunny joins him on the bed and snatches the pizza box out of his hands

“Anyways, I need to tell you the dorm code. You may want to write it down somewhere in your room. Not in your phone though, that’s how we get in trouble.” Taehyung says, pulling off a slice of pizza.

“Get in trouble? How?” Jungkook asks as he takes a bite out of his own pizza slice.

“Well, ya know how people like to steal phones and hack into things? Well dorms are one of the things under attack. No one but the dorm’s residents and the administrators can enter a dorm at any time. If someone from another dorm broke in because you somehow gave them the code, not only will the culprit get in trouble but you will too.” The blonde-haired hybrid explains, taking a bite out his pizza slice.

Jungkook nods before searching for a sheet of paper and a pen. After digging around in the bedside table drawers, he finds a little notepad and a pack of pens. How convenient. He brings the notepad and a pen back with him to the bed.

“Alright. Code me.”

Taehyung chuckles before nodding and swallowing his food, “It’s **_0, 6, 13, 20, 13_**.”

“0, 6, 1, 3, 2, 0, 1, 3?” Jungkook recites, looking down at what he wrote.

“Yep.”

Jungkook nods and sets the pen and paper down to focus on the pizza.

~~

“I wanna ask you about something, Taehyung.” Jungkook mumbles, staring up at the ceiling. He’s lying on his back next to Taehyung who is definitely not asleep.

“Ask away, bunny boy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jungkook says quickly, glaring at the older boy, “Never call me that. That name has no good memories.”

Taehyung turns his head to look at the bunny upon smelling the younger’s unease and sadness and apologizes.

“It’s fine, you didn’t know. Anyways, my question is about what happened between you and Luna this morning.”

Taehyung chuckles but Jungkook can hear the way his heartbeat picks up at the mention of the wolf girl. Or maybe it’s because of what happened this morning.

“Do you really wanna know?” Taehyung inquires, raising an eyebrow. Jungkook nods his head and Taehyung sighs.

“Okay,” Taehyung clears his throat, “Well, Luna was already out hunting so the deans told me to go fetch her. Ya know how some hybrids have the advanced capability of completely shifting into their animal? Well, Luna can do that. And when she does that, she is completely naked. So when I found her she was… naked.”

“She’s mad at you because you saw her naked? I would be too, you pervert.” Jungkook states, slapping Taehyung on the chest.

“How was I supposed to know she was already finished eating and shifting back? All I did was track the smell of blood.” Taehyung groans, rubbing his chest.

“Doesn’t matter. You saw her naked and that’s all she cares about. Trust me, I’ve seen this case before.” Jungkook states matter-of-factly and Taehyung raises an eyebrow at the other hybrid.

“Is the little innocent bunny actually a peeping Tom?” Taehyung teases and Jungkook glares at him again before slapping him on the chest once again.

“Okay, ow! Muscle bunny! Jesus, did you go to the gym every day?” Taehyung inquires, hand over the sore spot.

“Actually, yes, I did. I also have a black belt in Taekwondo.”

“I’m never fighting against you, dude. Just know that.” Taehyung states, sitting up on the bed.

“Good. I’m not really a fan of blood anyways. I just learned how to fight out of necessity.” Jungkook adds, rolling over on to his stomach and stretching.

“You tired again already?”

“Maybe. Hanging out with you is draining.”

“Can I stay here until you fall asleep then? You’re used to my scent by now, right?” Taehyung asks, lying back down on the bed.

“M-Maybe. You’re a cuddly fox, ya know? Most of the foxes in my neighborhood were territorial… In fact most canines in my neighborhood were that way.” Jungkook recalls as Taehyung pulls the bunny hybrid to his chest.

“Yeah, I know. Everyone in the dorm knows actually.” Taehyung informs the younger who hums in response.

“I’ll remember that then… Do they do it willingly or do you force them?”

“Force is a very strong word. Give them no choice would be a better way to say it. Some of it is consensual though ‘cause I’m not the only cuddler in the building.”

“I’ll also keep that in mind.”

“Stop thinking about it, kid. And sleep, please.” Taehyung mumbles, gently nuzzling his nose in Jungkook’s nape. Jungkook sighs and closes his eyes, letting Taehyung’s heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	5. 3

**_My goal is for each chapter to be at least 1,000 words; 2,000 is the preferred length tho_ **

**_There are still cultural customs such as the honorifics in Asian cultures~_ **

**_Jungkook is going for a Bachelor of Arts Degree (B.A.) in Anthropology_ **

**_4 classes each semester cause we’re doing this my way~_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** August 2nd, 2018 **

**_(9:37 AM)_ **

Jungkook doesn’t know how he and Taehyung slept through the rest of the day to the next morning but they did. The reason why Jungkook is awake right now is because he smelled an intruder. He really needs to lock his door; the door has a lock for a reason.

“He’s only been here a day and Tae’s already cuddling him. Jesus… Taehyung! Luna told me to remind you that you have to show the kid around today!” Namjoon exclaims, apparently not noticing that Jungkook is staring right at him. Once again, similar to yesterday, Taehyung doesn’t even budge. So Jungkook pries Taehyung’s arms from around him, making the elder whine and reach out for him.

“Jungkookie.” The fox whines and Jungkook rolls his eyes.

“Your girlfriend said you have to show me around today.” Jungkook teases, smirking when Taehyung’s eyes pop open and his heartbeat speeds up again.

“She is not my girlfriend!”

“She might as well be with the way you react to just hearing her name.” Jungkook rolls his eyes before standing up from the bed and walking over to his closet; he pauses when he hears Namjoon’s heartbeat skip. He turns and looks at the gray-haired boy who’s blushing avoiding his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Namjoon hyung?”

“Nothin’, just… do you always sleep shirtless?” The elephant hybrid asks and Jungkook frowns before looking down at himself to find he is indeed shirtless. The bunny hybrid immediately covers himself, embarrassed that he had exposed himself to strangers.

“N-No. But sometimes if it gets really hot while I’m sleeping, I’ll unconsciously strip my clothes off. I did it a lot as a kid. This time is Taehyung’s fault.” Jungkook explains, opening his closet door and stepping inside, out of view of the other hybrids. He goes through his suitcases and finds a gray sweatsuit along with a white t-shirt and boxers to go underneath it.

“Don’t forget boxers! Unless you’re into that kind of thing.” Taehyung calls out and the bunny hybrid exits the closet to glare at the blonde.

“Shut up, you pervert.” The bunny growls before storming into his bathroom and locking the door behind himself.

“If he didn’t shower, I know you didn’t so go take one,” Namjoon states, narrowing his eyes at the fox.

“Ye, hyung.” The fox groans, rolling out of the bunny’s bed.

~~~~~

**_(10:16 AM)_ **

Jungkook beats Taehyung downstairs, at least the bunny hybrid assumes he did. He can’t smell a recent fox scent; he does smell squirrel and peafowl though. Humans too. So Jungkook, fully dressed and his essentials in his pockets, walks out of the dorm and waits outside for the fox. He doesn’t handle strangers well when he’s by himself. His mother has told him he needs to get over his shyness but it’s not that easy for him.

Jungkook notices how quiet it is outside, despite there being rows of dorms, evenly spaced out along the land. Two rows of perfectly-painted white buildings with cars parked out in front of them all. He takes notice of the little Saven window stickers in all of them and makes a mental note to ask Taehyung about it. The bunny looks down the two rows and focuses a little… he can hear multiple heartbeats all around him. Most of them are steady ones, which to Jungkook means that they’re sleeping. Not surprising.

Five minutes pass before Jungkook hears rushed footsteps inside his dorm coming towards the front door. The bunny takes a few steps back as the door is flung open and Taehyung comes running out, dressed in a gray t-shirt and jeans. The fox skids to a stop upon noticing the bunny.

“Hi. Why are you standing outside in the cold?”

“Because I’m too awkward to be around new people.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that.” Taehyung jokes as he starts down the sidewalk. Jungkook falls into step right beside him.

“Now if I were a mean hyung I’d tell you you’d have to follow that paved road back to get to the uni. Some freshmen have down that before and they were almost late to class,” Taehyung states and Jungkook raises an eyebrow at that.

“Then is there a shortcut?”

“Obviously. It’s around this corner.” Taehyung states as the sidewalk disappears into cement that leads past the last dorm building and makes a path through the woods. Keeping straight would lead back to where they entered from.

“That path leads to the university’s gym and auditorium. There are courts and fields out there too for sports. If we continue through there, we find a path that leads directly to the front of the uni. And that’s where we’re heading.” Taehyung says, speed-walking down the cement which forces Jungkook to do the same.

The boys travel down the path and it couldn’t be but a 3-minute trek to come out of the other side. It’d probably only take a minute to run through it. Jungkook can see far ahead of them, past the huge gym complex to his right, is another path of pavement entering the woods. The university really does like the seclusion the woods gives it… or maybe it has to do with the hybrids feeling like they’re in the wild – free to do as they please. Jungkook will never know.

“I wonder if anyone’s at the gym right now? Maybe Jimin. He usually likes to go early in the morning.” Taehyung mumbles as they continue to head towards the path ahead.

“Jimin? Who’s that? One of your friends?”

“Yeah. He’s one of the campus’ princes, you know? I swear it’s because he’s a cat. Cat hybrids are popular here with girls.” Taehyung rolls his eyes and Jungkook does as well. Do they really have that kind of stuff here? Jungkook thought he avoided that but apparently not. People are the same no matter where they go.

“You’d be pretty popular too. I think you’re one of the only bunnies on campus. At least the only guy bunny.” Taehyung adds, eyes lingering on the gym as they walk by.

“The only guy? There’s a female bunny out here?” Jungkook inquires just as the gym doors burst open and a guy comes sprinting towards them. A cat hybrid? Jimin perhaps? The guy doesn’t stop running and Taehyung has to brace himself as the cat jumps on him, hugging him.

“TaeTae! I missed you! Who’s this rabbit?” The salmon-haired cat hybrid asks the question upon letting go of the fox, his multi-colored tail swishing behind him. The cat is dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. That seems to be the common attire today.

“This is Jungkook, he’s a freshman. Be nice, Jimin. I won’t hesitate to hurt you if you hurt him.” Taehyung glares at the cat hybrid who raises his hands up in defense.

“I’ll try to keep my hands off your bunny boy, Tae,” Jungkook scowls at the nickname but the cat takes no notice, “But he’s too fine for me to keep my promise,” Jimin smirks while the other two glare at him.

“I’ve got to show him around now so we gotta go. See ya.” Taehyung grabs Jungkook’s wrist and pulls him along, leaving Jimin to just watch them go.

“Is he always a flirt?” Jungkook questions, not caring whether Jimin hears or not.

“He usually is; that’s how you know he’s in a good mood.”

Jungkook nods, not curious enough to ask more questions about the cat.

~~~~~

“Anthropology classes are help on the top floor of the social sciences building. It’s out of the way of inspectors. Yes, this is a school not affiliated with the government but the government still buts in and sends inspectors to check everything out.” Taehyung explains when Jungkook raises an eyebrow, a telltale sign the bunny has a question.

“I see,” Jungkook looks up at the four-story beige-colored building, “Is there an elevator?”

“You bet there is but if you know you’re not gonna get here early, you should just take the stairs. The elevators get crowded quick because people are lazy.” Taehyung informs the younger as they enter the warm building. Immediately in front of them, at the very end of the bottom floor is the elevator and the stairway.

The pair get into the elevator for the short ride up to the fourth floor.

“Who’s your first teach?”

“I think it’s Kim Seokjin. He does my intro to anthropology and then I have an academic right after.”

“You know academics are done online right? That way we can focus on our majors.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why you have to show to the computer center.” Jungkook retorts as they step out of the elevator. The hall is filled with classrooms on both sides. There’s a left turn up ahead and Jungkook can only assume there are more classrooms around the corner.

“Mr. Kim is at the end of the hall, the last class on the left,” Taehyung mumbles as he leads Jungkook down the long hall.

“And how do you that?”

“Because Kim Seokjin is one of the sexiest professors on campus. He is one of the most talked-about humans. Jesus, what I’d give t–”

“Alright, I get it.” Jungkook quickly cuts the fox off who gives him a mischievous grin.

“I’ll keep it PG around you, Koo–” Both hybrids pause as a shriek rings out in the hallway and the scent of a tiger wafts out of presumably Professor Seokjin’s room.

“Jaehwan! Stop!”

Without much thought, Taehyung runs into the classroom while Jungkook stays right outside to see what happens. A tall brunette man, a tiger, has a gray-haired man pressed against a large mahogany desk, definitely the teacher’s desk. The tiger reeks of a preheat. When Taehyung entered the room, he pressed a large red button right next to the door.

The fox is now trying to pull the tiger away from the human. The tiger lashes at the fox who skillfully dodges his attacks. Taehyung manages to grab and hold one arm in a tight grip and pulled behind the bigger hybrid before throwing a glance at Jungkook who appears to be in a stupor.

“Jungkook! Some help would be nice until… security gets here!” The fox yells out, startling Jungkook into action. The bunny grabs the tiger’s other arm before bending it behind his back making the tiger growl in pain.

“You stupid– Ack!” Jungkook kicks the tiger in the back of the knee to drop him to his knees, forcing his arm further back.

Seokjin runs around his desk just as four security guards run in with a nurse behind them. The nurse has a tranquilizer which she injects into Jaehwan’s neck. The tiger struggles a bit but the tranquilizer wins out and the tiger slumps into a heap when Jungkook and Taehyung let him go.

The security guards then carry him out, the nurse trailing behind them.

“So that was one of our drama teachers. He’ll be on leave for a while now though.” Taehyung mumbles in the awkward silence and Jungkook barely registers the information over his and Seokjin’s loud heartbeats. It’s all the bunny can hear. His is because of the adrenaline while Seokjin’s is likely because of fear… No, it’s definitely because of fear. It’s permeating the air.

“Seokjin-nim? They’re gonna need you in the main office soon. Jungkook and I will leave you to collect your thoughts.” Taehyung states as he grabs Jungkook’s wrist and tugs the boy towards the classroom door.

“Jungkook… Jeon Jungkook?” Seokjin mumbles out, wide eyes turning to look at the two students. Jungkook turns and nods, eyes searching over the human while his ears listen to his heartbeat.

“Yes sir?” Jungkook asks and Seokjin seems to pale at the confirmation.

“I, uh… Hope this doesn’t affect your behavior in class.” The human says and Jungkook almost laughs. Almost.

“No worries, seonsangnim. I’ll be in class early and prepared for the lesson. We’ll pretend this never happened.” Jungkook says and Seokjin nods.

“You can just call me Seokjin-nim. Everyone else does.” Seokjin states and Jungkook nods in return before being tugged out the door by Taehyung.

“Dude, I don’t like third-wheeling. If you’re gonna flirt, do it on your own time.”

“Shut up before tell Luna you were harassing me this morning.” Jungkook growls and Taehyung giggles.

“Alright, I was just joking. Calm down.” Taehyung chuckles as he calls the elevator up. Jungkook eyes the stairs before grinning at Taehyung. Taehyung enters the elevator and gives Jungkook a questioning look when the bunny doesn’t enter as well.

“I’m still gonna tell Luna.” Jungkook states before running down the stairs. Taehyung doesn’t get the chance to chase the bunny as the doors close in his face.

“Jungkook!”


	6. 4

_**This chapter sucks so much!** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding Luna was easier than he expected it to be. Dodging Taehyung was the hardest part of it all. The fox was fast, but the bunny was faster. Luna just so happened to be heading towards the main office when Jungkook was about to pass it. So, of course, Jungkook ran towards her, surprising her in the process.

“Jesus, you sneaky bunny! Why are you running?” Luna glares at Jungkook before sniffing the air, raising an eyebrow afterwards and adding, “And why do you smell like Mr. Lee the drama teach?”

“Taehyung and I happened upon Lee attacking Professor Kim Seokjin. We stepped in so I likely do smell like a tiger’s heat.” Jungkook explains, sniffing his shirt a tad.

“Damn, that sucks; I just heard about it but I didn’t know you two were involved,” Luna mumbles, eyes casting down towards the ground. Jungkook raises an eyebrow at the action before smirking.

“Speaking of me and Tae, how do you feel about the fox? ‘cause he definitely feels some kind of way about you.” Jungkook inquires, cocking his head to the side. His smirk turns into a grin when Luna blushes and covers her face.

“What nonsense are you talking about, freshman? I don’t like that damn fox and he knows it. Everyone does.”

“I smell a lie.” Jungkook retorts after dramatically sniffing the air. Luna growls at him but Jungkook knows it’s an empty threat.

“You’re an annoying kid, ya’ know? Better be glad I like you,” Luna sighs and Jungkook grins at the older hybrid, “I gotta go. There was a reason I was heading to the office in the first place. Bye, Jungkook.” Luna waves goodbye to the bunny hybrid who reciprocates the action before walking away. Jungkook watches the wolf hybrid enter the main office building before running off towards his dorm. He knows Taehyung is probably there, waiting for him to get there just to pounce on him. But so be it. It’s not a new situation for Jungkook.

~

Jungkook was right. Taehyung was waiting for him but he wasn’t alone. As soon as Jungkook unlocked the door and entered the dorm, Taehyung, BamBam, and Yugyeom were standing there, crowding the bunny. The bunny’s fight or flight senses kicked in when Taehyung came closer to him.

“What did you tell her?!” Taehyung demands, grabbing Jungkook by the shoulders. Jungkook’s impulsive reflex is to twist Taehyung’s arm but as soon as he grips one of the fox’s arms, he forces himself to stop mid-action. Immediately, Taehyung retracts his hands and puts some distance between the bunny and his trio.

“I forgot you’re a black belt.” The fox mumbles, grimacing.

“Yes, I am.”

“A black belt in what?” BamBam inquires, leaning on Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“In Taekwondo,” Jungkook replies, sticking his tongue out at Taehyung who pouts in response.

“Ooh. Another name added on to the list of people never to fight.” Yugyeom mumbles and BamBam nods his head to agree with the squirrel. Jungkook raises an eyebrow at that comment but doesn’t question it. Well, he doesn’t really get the chance to as Taehyung starts shifting around.

“Seriously, dude, what’d you tell her? I hope you didn’t seriously tell her about this morning.” The fox hybrid whines, walking just a little closer to Jungkook. He’s still wary of the bunny’s earlier reaction to his close proximity.

“I didn’t tell her anything,” Jungkook says, emphasizing the word _‘tell’_ , “I did ask her what she felt for you and she said what typical tsunderes say.”

“And that was? It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that terminology.” Taehyung urges, wrapping an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders.

“At least you watch anime. Not a lot of hybrids do. She said that she doesn’t like you at all while blushing like a little school girl. For a wolf, she has a bad poker face.” Jungkook’s last comment earns him a chuckle from Taehyung who starts leading him towards the living area.

“Yes, she does. That’s what I like about her, though.”

“I thought it was because of her boobs?” BamBam chimes in right before Yugyeom.

“I thought it was because of her scent.”

“Will the two of you shut up? You make me look bad.” Taehyung groans, earning a snort from Jungkook and amused looks from his friends.

“You make yourself look bad, Mr. Peeping Tom.” The bunny snickers, allowing himself to be pulled down onto the couch with Taehyung. Yugyeom and BamBam sit on the floor in front of them.

“I am not peeping Tom! I swear Jungkook. I am not a sexual offender in any way, shape, or form.”

“Tell that to your laptop,” Yugyeom smirks, earning a growl from Taehyung. Despite how menacing it actually sounds, Jungkook knows that it’s just an empty threat. Jungkook doesn’t know how he knows that; he just does.

“Are you two juniors too?” The bunny questions, raising an eyebrow. The peafowl and squirrel laugh before sighing.

“We wish. We’re freshman but our parents work here so we’re already familiar with the campus.” Yugyeom explains, his ears and fluffy tail twitching. Jungkook can’t help but think that their situation is convenient but he can’t judge them based on that one thing.

“So that makes you my age?”

“Depends, what year were you born?” Yugyeom inquires with a grin, leaning over Taehyung to get closer to Jungkook. When Jungkook frowns at the squirrel, Taehyung pushes the boy back into his seat.

“Get some chill, Gyeom.”

“Whatever, hyung. He still hasn’t answered.”

“I was born in ’97.” Jungkook retorts, resting his chin on his palm, leaning forward. Immediately, Yugyeom and BamBam start whooping and hollering, jumping up from the couch and bouncing around. All of the noise catches Jungkook off guard… so off guard that he jumps over the back of the couch and starts edging towards the stairs.

“Look what you two idiots did.” Taehyung growls at the other two hybrids who immediately stop and look at the bunny hybrid trying to escape without being noticed.

“We’re sorry!” The two boys exclaim and Taehyung rolls his eyes as he slowly walks over to Jungkook. Jungkook’s head immediately snaps over to him, eyes wide with fear and surprise.

“Jungkook… It’s just me, Taehyung. No one is going to hurt you. They didn’t mean to be so loud and scare you, bun.” The fox says in the calmest tone he can muster as he crouches in front of the bunny hybrid. Taehyung doesn’t know if the nickname was appropriate to use at the moment but fortunately, it seems to connect something in the bunny’s brain as the boy blinks his eyes for the first time in what seemed like a while.

“Hyung?” The bunny mutters, his brain barely processing the others in the room. The screams and frantic movement had triggered a bad memory. A living nightmare that plagues Jungkook at night.

“Yeah, I’m here. Hyung is here. Wanna go upstairs to your room, bun?”

Jungkook nods and Taehyung proceeds to help Jungkook to his feet. The bunny practically clings to the fox as they climb the stairs up to his room. The boy is barely able to unlock his own door; mind too hazy to connect with his actions.

“Need me to stay with you?” Taehyung asks once he helps the other hybrid into bed.

“No… I’ll be fine.” The bunny mumbles, covering his eyes with an arm, unintentionally blocking himself from seeing Taehyung’s worried expression. Taehyung can clearly sense that there’s something wrong with the bunny hybrid but the fox is not one to cross emotional boundaries.

“Call my name if you need me, okay?”

Jungkook nods and lies still until the door closes and Taehyung’s footsteps descend the stairs, leaving him alone in complete darkness. As oddly timed as it feels, the bunny’s stomach growls but he ignores it; favoring a nap. A nap likely to be plagued by a nightmare but some sleep is better than none.


	7. 5

** August 3rd, 2018 **

**_(7:30 AM)_ **

Admittedly, Jungkook did not expect for his nap to be longer than a normal nap. The bunny definitely did not expect to sleep until his alarm went off the next morning. But he did. And now he has to get ready for class.

The bunny groans as he rolls out of bed and makes his way through the barely lit room to his bathroom. A hot shower will help him get through the day.

His class starts at nine but Jungkook needs to prepare himself for his first day of college – an hour to mentally prepare at least. Jungkook can only hope Prof. Seokjin doesn’t do class introductions – getting to know people has nothing to do with anthropology. Absolutely nothing. At least if you ask Jungkook it doesn’t.

~~~~~

**_(8:15 AM)_ **

The bunny hybrid sighs as he dresses in a t-shirt, hoodie, and sweatpants. He feels better if he dresses warmly, regardless of how cold it is outside. It reminds him of being curled up with his mama. It just so happens to be really cold outside... and dark because the sun is just beginning to rise but that doesn’t bother Jungkook at all. The bunny picks up his backpack, which only has spiral notebooks and pencils and pens inside, and slings it over one shoulder.

Jungkook quietly exits his room, locking it behind him. The only one that’d even dare go into his room while he’s gone is Taehyung and he’s not risking the fox going in and marking his stuff. To Jungkook, it just seemed like a possibility with Taehyung’s childish nature.

The bunny quietly steps down the stairs, not really feeling up for breakfast so he decides to head out on an empty stomach. It’s not because he’s scared of making too much noise and waking everyone up or accidentally burning the dorm down, that’s definitely not it. As soon as the cold air hits his nose, the bunny pulls his hood over his head to protect his sensitive ears. It’s even colder outside without the morning sun but Jungkook endures it and trudges down the sidewalk that will eventually lead to the front of the school.

~~~~~

**_(8:30 AM)_ **

As Jungkook enters the social science hall – Evans Hall the bunny reminds himself, he realizes Taehyung never showed him where the computer center was so he’ll be lost after class.

“Goddammit.” The bunny grumbles as he steps into the elevator. Jungkook’s too awkward to ask anyone in his class and asking Taehyung is out of the question because he doesn’t have the fox’s number. Jungkook groans, running a hand through his hair in annoyance but steers clear of his ears. Years of them being tugged on made them extremely sensitive which is unfortunate for the bunny.

“I should’ve gotten Taehyung’s number yesterday.” The bunny sighs, stepping out of the elevator once the doors open. The bunny readjusts his backpack so it’s on both shoulders before pulling his hood down and checking the time on his phone.

“Eight-thirty-three. Early enough.” The bunny mumbles with a shrug, walking down the hall to the classroom. It’s relatively quiet in all the classrooms the hybrid passes beside the sounds of keys being pressed and teachers mumbling about their lesson plans.

Jungkook hums a soft tune to himself as he nears Prof. Seokjin’s room when he hears said man growling.

“What do you mean I’m being considered for a suspension? I didn’t provoke Jaehwan at all and… I am calm. This is as calm as I’m going to get when you’re trying to suspend me on the first day of the semester… Goodbye, Dean Lee.”

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, quietly creeping towards the open doorway and poking his head inside in time to see Prof. Seokjin toss his phone onto his desk before placing his head in his hands. The bunny doesn’t know whether he should walk away and come back later or say something or just go sit at a seat. The empty rows of seats were calling his name but the smell of aggravation made him want to walk away.

“You don’t have assigned seats, right? This isn’t primary school, after all.” The bunny says meekly, startling the professor out of his seat with a curse.

Jungkook grimaces as he watches the professor stand up from the floor, flustered as he looks at the hybrid with wide eyes.

“How long have you been there?” The professor asks, glaring at his student. Jungkook shrugs as he walks into the classroom finally, heading towards the first seat of the first rightmost row. He’s not being a teacher’s pet, it’s just quicker to run if he sits in the very front. He’d sit the closest to the door but that’d require him to jump over the desk to get out faster and he doesn’t want to do that. He’s too lazy.

“Not long… I did hear the last part of that conversation, however. I wasn’t eavesdropping! I swear! I heard you by accident and–” The bunny quickly stops rambling as the sound of footsteps and laughter get close to the classroom. Prof. Seokjin looks towards the door as well as a lion and a bear hybrid walk into the classroom. The bunny sighs and puts his head down, hoping that the predators would walk right past him. But luck was not on his side as the lion comes to a stop next to him.

“Well, lookie here. It’s a little bunny wabbit. We have a wimp in class.” The lion sneers, leaning down to get in the bunny’s personal space.

“Leave the bunny alone before I call security down to escort you out, Ethan. I don’t tolerate bullying in my classroom and you know that. After all, this is your third time taking my class.” Prof. Seokjin chides, earning a growl from Ethan before the lion stalks off to the back of the classroom with his buddy.

Jungkook meekly lifts his head up and sends the teacher a grateful look before letting his head drop back down on the desk. The bunny hopes that the entire class isn’t full of predators.

~~~~~

**_(11:00 AM)_ **

There is a higher power that does not like Jungkook. His class has 25 people in it including himself. There is only one other prey in the class other than himself and it’s a female robin hybrid with a stick up her ass. Seriously, as soon as she walked into the room, she gave the bunny the evil eye before walking towards the back of the room. Everyone else in the class was either a predator or a human, surprisingly. Something good that did come true for Jungkook was the professor didn’t make the class introduce themselves in some weird-ass activity. The professor just went straight into notes and informing the class about projects and upcoming assignments. Majority of the class groaned at all the information but Jungkook took everything in gratefully. He worked hard to get here and he’s not gonna slack off now. Not ever.

Once class ended, Jungkook was the first one to jump up, stuff already packed but Prof. Seokjin asked him to stay after class. This earned the bunny glares and snickers from the rest of his classmates as they exited the room.

“Is this about earlier?” The bunny asks, playing with his fingers as he stands close to the door. The professor responds with a nod and the bunny sighs.

“We are not off to a good start, Mr. Jeon. First, yesterday’s incident and now this morning’s… Just don’t tell anyone about any of this, okay?” Prof. Seokjin says solemnly and the bunny nods.

“I don’t have anyone to tell anyways… besides my mom but she wouldn’t appreciate that kind of gossip.” The bunny mumbles, rubbing his neck in embarrassment of mentioning his mother to his teacher. The professor chuckles, obviously amused.

“Well, I’m thankful for that. You’re dismissed now.”

The bunny bows and exits the room, closing the door behind him. The hybrid heads towards the stairs but stops short at the smell of a familiar fox just ahead of him.

“Kim Taehyung, you will not scare me on my first day of school.” The bunny growls and the fox comes out with a pout, obviously upset that his plan had been foiled.

“How did you know?”

“That is a dumb question. Why are you here?”

“Oh, I’m here to show you to the computer center. Which is actually called the Tech Room because that’s where every public piece of technology is. It’s where we get on computers and tablets to do research, work, or print off stuff for class. The library no longer allows us to use the printer. For reasons the uni no longer speak of.” Taehyung informs the brunette who raises an eyebrow in response.

“Well, then. Okay. Let’s go then.” The bunny mumbles before heading down the stairs. Easier going down than up.

“So what did Seokjin-nim want to talk to you about? Yesterday? Or that he thinks you’re the hottest bunny on campus?”

“I could have sworn you said I was the only male bunny on campus. He has nothing to compare me to.” The bunny retorts, rolling his eyes.

“So you know you’re hot, then?” The fox replies, wiggling his eyebrows. The bunny pauses and turns to face the fox with a smirk.

“You saw this body. You know and I obviously know.” Jungkook sticks his tongue out at the fox before continuing down the stairs.

“If I had known you were a flirt this entire time, I would have asked you out already.”

“Well, let’s be glad you didn’t know then.”

“You little shit!”


	8. 6

** August 10th, 2018 **

**_(7:50 AM)_ **

_Except for the first day, Jungkook’s anthropology class is on Monday. The weekends are for working on assignments – no classes. Tuesday is his archaeology class with Mrs. Hamada. Wednesday is his ‘Introduction to Digital Photography’ class with Mr. Avedon. Thursday is ‘World Mythology’ with Mr. Campbell, and Friday is an academics day._

_So today all he has to focus on is his academic which he doesn’t mind. He gets to sit on a computer and finish up his work quickly. The virtual teacher isn’t much of a help for him but that’s what all that afterschool studying was for during high school. It was for preparing him for this kind of work._

So Jungkook gets ready for the day – changing out of his pajamas, washing his face, and brushing his teeth and hair.

“Want me to accompany you?” Jungkook jumps at Taehyung’s sudden intrusion, the fox appearing in his bathroom doorway.

“No, I do not. Don’t you have classes of your own?” Jungkook huffs, his ears twitching in annoyance.

“I do but I want to spend more time with you, Jungkookie. You spent all week avoiding me and locking yourself in your room.” The fox pouts and the bunny rolls his eyes.

“You’ll have plenty of time to pester me after I finish today’s work.” Jungkook states and Taehyung’s pout deepens.

“Pester? I’m not some bug hybrid.”

“You might as well be. And there’s nothing wrong with an insect hybrid. I had a ladybug neighbor once; he was nice.” Jungkook raises an eyebrow and Taehyung huffs.

“Is there no one type of hybrid you haven’t met?” Taehyung rolls his eyes but Jungkook takes the question seriously.

“Of course, there is. I haven’t met any aquatic hybrids yet.” Jungkook pouts and it’s Taehyung’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“You’ve never been to Aqualand?” The fox asks skeptically and Jungkook glares at him in response.

“Well, aren’t you in luck that I’m a great hyung? I’ll take you, come summer break.” Taehyung grins and Jungkook gives the other boy an uneasy smile.

“Whatever you say, hyung. I’ve gotta go now.” Jungkook Exits the bathroom and picks up his phone, wallet, and room key. The bunny gestures the fox to the door and Taehyung rolls his eyes.

“Okay, okay.” Taehyung chuckles, exiting the bunny’s room. Jungkook follows suit, picking his bag up on the way out, locking the door behind him. The bunny pockets the key, his phone, and his wallet before walking downstairs with Taehyung in tow.

“Have fun at school, son,” Taehyung calls out as Jungkook steps out of the door.

“Okay, daddy.”

“Wait, what?!” The fox exclaims as the door closes.

Jungkook cackles as he runs down the sidewalk, satisfied with the fox’s reaction.

~~~

Jungkook pays no mind to the students he passes on his way to the Tech Room which, in actuality, is kind of like a PC bang combined with a library. Taehyung had failed to mention that there were multiple (4) large PC rooms along with a reference room where there were reference books for research projects. Jungkook had to find that out on his own which he didn’t mind.

The bunny sighs as he enters the warm building, eyes adjusting to the dimness. The only lighting in from the open windows which is nice in Jungkook’s opinion. Natural sunlight is better than artificial lighting any day.

The bunny heads into the last PC room, his favorite because it’s the least crowded and closest to the reference room.

“Can’t you leave us alone for once, Jeremy? It is literally the start of the semester. I know you have something better to do.”

Jungkook pauses at Namjoon’s growl; the elder confronting a tall tiger hybrid who’s obviously the offender while a black-haired female bunny, who’s way shorter than everyone else present, hides behind the elephant’s back. Both hybrids are focused on the tiger – a stand-off in the entrance to the PC room. None of them seem to sense the boy so Jungkook continues to watch from a distance.

“I’m only after the bunny, Namjoon. You’re the one that keeps getting involved. If you just walked away, this would never happen.” Jeremy growls, glaring at the elephant hybrid who glares back.

“How can you expect me to just allow you to bully her in front of my face?”

“I don’t know, you interspecies-loving freak. All because you have a crush on her doesn’t automatically make you her protector. But I guess she should feel lucky. Her chubby-bunny ass won’t find anyone else that likes her as much as your delusional ass does.”

Namjoon growls at the other man as the girl whimpers and sniffles, obviously on the verge of tears. Jungkook frowns and throws his bag at the tiger’s head, hitting him dead on and making him fall sideways.

“Don’t go spouting nonsense all because your right hand is the only love you get at night!” The brunette-haired bunny exclaims, earning surprised looks from the other bunny and Namjoon. Jeremy growls as he stands up and turns to the male bunny.

“You piece of shit! Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I am Jeon Jungkook and you are an asshole.” Jungkook states and the tiger growls again.

“You bastard!” Jeremy charges at the taller bunny. Jungkook sidesteps the tiger and sticks his foot out, tripping the man and making fall once again. The bunny turns and punches the tiger at the base of his spine right above his tail – a painful pressure spot for felines alike – making Jeremy scream out in pain before using a pressure spot on the neck to knock the tiger out – it’s something his mother taught him to do.

“It looks like you know more than taekwondo, Jungkook.” Namjoon chuckles, rubbing his neck. Jungkook shrugs and shuffles over to the two.

“My mom was extremely protective and taught me some things her father once taught her. Pressure points are a key thing… So, who’s she?” Jungkook peeks behind the elephant’s back to the black-haired bunny who stares back at him with wide eyes. Jungkook can sense her discomfort and distress so he backs away and turns his attention to Namjoon.

“This is Brandy. As you can see, she’s quite shy and sensitive at the moment.” Namjoon chuckles as he pulls the woman in front of him and hugs her. Jungkook smiles and it’s a smile Namjoon recognizes all too well.

“You stop those thoughts over there, Jungkook. This isn’t what it looks like.”

“No, it’s exactly what it looks like and I can keep a secret. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, hyung.” Jungkook grins, making the other two blush.

“You are… an angel, Jungkookie. Can I call you that?”

Jungkook walks past the two to the computer he’s been using for the past week, “You can call me anything but ‘bunny boy’, ‘little bunny’, and ‘buck-tooth’. Besides, Taehyung already does.” The younger answers as he logs into the computer.

Namjoon chuckles and sits at the computer to the left of Jungkook’s and Brandy sits in the one right next to his.

“Yeah, he’s always like that but that’s what makes him Taehyung. He’ll grow on you.” Namjoon smiles and Jungkook stares at his dimples. Brandy giggles at the brunet’s obviousness.

“They’re cute, yeah? Not something you see every day anymore.” The woman coos and Jungkook nods, a blush coloring his cheeks while Namjoon’s darkens.

“I am right here, please, don’t talk about my dimples.” The elephant whines and the bunnies laugh.

“Sorry, Joonie.”

Jungkook grins at Namjoon and wiggles his eyebrows, earning a groan from Namjoon.

“You gotta stop hanging out with Taehyung. Please, for my sanity.”

“No promises, hyung.”


	9. 7

** August 13th, 2018 **

**_(9:15 AM)_ **

The first part of class was notes. I think Prof. Seokjin wanted to get some actual work done before making an announcement.

“Alright, everyone. I have an assignment for you,” The man says, standing up from his desk and picking up a stack of papers, “This is a questionnaire. If you’re a hybrid, you’ll ask a human to fill it out, someone outside of this class. Vice versa for humans. It’s due next class session.”

Almost the entire class erupts in objection, making the professor smile. Jungkook assumes the man expected this.

“I mean, if you want your first test grade to be a zero, then fine by me. This may be a private college but I face no penalty for failing students.” The professor states with a shrug, earning collective groans. Jungkook didn’t really mind, though. The bunny hybrid knew he could get Taehyung’s help with the assignment.

“I don’t want to approach any of these monsters. I might get bit and catch a disease.” One of the human students, Johnathan, comments loud enough for the entire class to hear and immediately earns everyone’s attention.

“Wanna say that again, you bag of bones?!” A wolf hybrid, Levi, growls standing up. Jungkook notices Seokjin walk over to the door and just stand there, waiting.

“You heard me, you fleabag!” Johnathan stands up as well and that’s all it took for all hell to break loose, every student but Jungkook throwing fists at another.

Jungkook jumps over the desk and moves to stand behind the professor’s desk. The smell of blood, anger, and rage, the sound of growls and screams, all of it terrifies the bunny making it hard for him to turn his eyes away. The professor presses a large black button which sits right below the red one Taehyung had previously pressed.

The professor joins Jungkook behind the desk and draws the bunny’s attention away from the fight. The man takes a set of earplugs out of a desk drawer and hands them to the hybrid.

“Plug your ears, Jungkook. I can tell this racket is bothering you.”

The hybrid quietly thanks the teacher before plugging his ears. Pure silence, the figures across the room like a silent film to the bunny hybrid now. Immediately after Jungkook starts to pay attention to the fight again, people in H.A.H.P.C. **_(Hybrid and Human Peace Corp)_** body armor stormed into the classroom. The lead H.A.H.P.C. held a device Jungkook had only seen on TV – a pitch alarm that affects the ears of humans hybrids alike, forcing them to stop whatever they’re doing in favor of protecting their ears. As soon as the lead turns on the alarm, the fight stops; hybrids and humans drop to their knees as they cover their ears.

Jungkook glances at the professor to see him plugging his ears with his fingers. The hybrid’s eyes widened as he realized the man had given up his only pair of earplugs for the hybrid. ‘How kind.’ The bunny can’t help but think.

As soon as all the students are immobilized by the terrible sound, the human dean, Mr. Malum walks in with his own ears plugged. He looks at Jungkook and the professor then turns to the mass of bodies hiding underneath the desks before signaling for the alarm to be turned off.

Once Seokjin unplugs his ears, Jungkook does the same and awaits for what the dean had to say. The students begin to stand back up with their heads bowed.

“It goes without saying that I am disappointed in you all and that the punishment you’ll receive is well deserved. All who were involved in the fight, and do not attempt to deny it because we have security footage to verify your innocence, will be suspended for a week that will be spent in solitary. Effective immediately. You will be escorted.” Dean Malum states, his tone harsh and stern, before walking out of the room. Immediately, the room begins to smell of anger and the horrible smell of fear, like someone had just told them they were gonna die as soon as they left the room.

The Peace Corp begins ordering for the students to leave the room, none of them paying attention to Jungkook and Seokjin who just watch solemnly. Except for one student, Johnathan. He was glaring at both of them. Jungkook could easily guess why.

Neither professor nor student spoke until footsteps could no longer be heard on the floor.

“What’s solitary? Is it that bad for everyone to be afraid of it?” Jungkook asks, turning towards Seokjin who’s still looking towards the open door.

“Jungkook,” Seokjin starts to say something but seems to get caught up by a thought so he pauses for a moment before he shakes his head and continues, “It is bad. Bad for the healthy mind because solitary is exactly how it sounds. It’s s place of solitude and everyone hates that place but it’s a necessity on campus. Stay out of trouble and you’ll never have to experience it, Jungkook.”

Jungkook nods and pulls out his phone to check the time – ten-thirty. A whole hour before the class is released. So the bunny hybrid picks up one of the questionnaires and returns to his seat to look over it.

“Jungkook?” Jungkook looks up at the sound of his name being called before laughing at his professor’s confused expression.

“It’s fine to keep going on with class, right? No one in here takes this class as seriously as I do, so it’ll be fine to do some more notes, right?”

Seokjin blinks his eyes owlishly before smiling at the bunny.

“Sure, Mr. Jeon.”

“Please don’t call me that. You don’t have to be so formal, professor. You can call me Jungkook.” The bunny says, exasperated. None of his old teachers called him by his last name and he didn’t want them to start now. Being called by his last name just reminded him of his asshole of a father. If he can even call him his father, really.

“Okay, okay. Jungkook, it is. Happy?”

“Extremely.”


	10. 8

** August 14th, 2018 **

**_(8:50 AM)_ **

Jungkook did not like the looks he was getting. No, he hated the glares and sneers and growls directed towards him. They reminded him of being back in his neighborhood… God, he hates this entire situation. It’s making him anxious… It’s like everyone in his archaeology class hates him, except the teacher who hasn’t shown up yet. Could it be because of yesterday? But he had nothing to do with that fight…

_“Why is he the only one not in solitary?”_

_“He probably started it and managed to get out of trouble because of his scholarship.”_

_“Nah, he’s just a teacher’s pet and Seokjin sweet-talked him out of trouble.”_

_“He probably hid behind the teacher while it was going on.”_

**_“Coward.”_ **

**_“Bunny bastard.”_ **

“If I hear one more derogatory comment or rumor about your fellow classmate, I’ll put you bullies in solitary with the rest of the dumbasses from yesterday.” Ms. Hamada exclaims, her monkey tail swishing around in annoyance as she enters the classroom. Everyone goes quiet and Jungkook has never been more grateful that he sits at the table closest to the teacher’s desk by himself.

Ms. Hamada does not look like she’s had a good morning start and this situation with Jungkook probably made it worse. Jungkook kind of feels bad that he’s brought so much trouble to the class which in turn brings trouble to the teacher.

“Now from what I heard about yesterday’s incident, it was a human student that started the trouble with a wolf hybrid. But what happens in another professor’s class, stays in that professor’s class. Don’t start drama in my class because you lot want to pick on someone.” The professor states and the students bow their heads in shame, even Jungkook.

For a woman of short stature and small frame, Yukio Hamada is not one to be messed with. Her very presence demands the attention of others and her voice holds the authority to keep it. But underneath all of that, Jungkook can tell that the woman actually cares about her students, unlike other professors or teachers, and he admires her for her strong personality.

“If I catch any of you harassing Mr. Jeon, I’ll take you down to solitary myself. Understand?” Hamada warns and the class answers in a chorus of “yes”. With that Hamada turns on the ActivBoard and starts her lecture.

Jungkook could still hear growls and feel the glares directed at him but he tried not to pay attention to them. He has to keep his grades up in all of his classes in order to stay at Saven, and he’s not about to let a couple of assholes keep him from doing well. He’s sick and tired of being misdirected and hindered because he was too weak or naïve to stop others from getting to him. He doesn’t want this to be like high school all over again, and he won’t allow it to be.

~~~

Jungkook doesn’t know how many paper balls hit his back during the entire lecture. But he never turned around to see who threw it because he was scared to see all the ugly looks behind him. On a couple of occasions, he nearly retaliated, nearly. The only thing that stopped him was Ms. Hamada who never missed a thing.

The bell rings signaling that class is over but everyone knows better than to jump at the bell. They learned on day one that the bell does not dismiss Hamada’s class, Hamada does. And if you ever think otherwise, she will make you stay after class and clean under the desks. Luckily, Jungkook was not one of the idiots that had to do that. He almost felt bad for those fools that day but now that this has happened, Jungkook thinks they deserved it.

“Mr. Jeon, stay after class with me. You bunch that threw all that paper thinking I didn’t see it will clean it up and are getting a suspension. The amount of time it takes you to pick it up depends on how long. If you take five minutes it will be five days. Dismissed.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen as Ms. Hamada signals him to come up to her desk. Not one to keep a teacher waiting, Jungkook maneuvers his way through other students who are grumbling to themselves to come stand in front of the professor’s desk.

“We’ll talk once everyone has left.” The professor says, sitting back in her seat. She gestures to the other seat behind her desk and Jungkook shyly walks around and sits in it. He can’t help but feel awkward in this situation. He doesn’t know whether he’s in trouble or if Hamada just wants to talk to him about yesterday. Not only that, Jungkook has never really been able to communicate well with others, no matter who they are, teacher or student. That’s something else he needs to improve on.

“It took you six minutes, that’s six days. Enjoy your six days in your dorm, Takashi, John, and Henry. You better be glad I’m not taking you to solitary.” Hamada states as the three boys exit the classroom. Now that they’re alone, it’s frighteningly quiet. Jungkook can’t help but fidget around, hoping that Hamada will say what she has to say quickly.

“I want you to help me create an assignment for the class. It’s always good to get a student’s opinion and help on these kinds of things.”

Jungkook perks up at the statement and he smiles and nods at the teacher.

“I’ll be glad to help.” The bunny hybrid answers as the professor smiles back at him. Admittedly, Hamada has a pretty smile and he almost wishes she would smile more during class.

~~~

Ultimately, Jungkook and the professor worked on a puzzle assignment for an hour before it was to Hamada’s liking. Since Jungkook knows the answers, Hamada said she’d make a special version for him that way it’s all fair.

“You’ve been a great help to me, Jungkook… Before I let you go, there’s one more thing I want to advise you on.” Hamada says and Jungkook nods, prepared to listen to whatever the teacher has to say.

“You’ve been doing a pretty good job of this but don’t mind the other students. Be a tough bunny and ignore them. They just want a scapegoat because you don’t have their hybrid pride. They’re only mad because you weren’t dumb enough to get involved and I’m proud of having such a good student in my class. I’m sure all of your professors are, really. I’ll see you next week.”

Jungkook smiles, his chest swelling with pride as he bids goodbye to the professor before exiting the classroom. He’s not used to getting praised by his teachers so this is a new feeling for him. It almost erases the hate that he kept getting during class. Almost.


	11. 9

**_ August 15th, 2018 _ **

**_(1:00 PM)_ **

I asked Taehyung to meet me outside of the Visual Arts building when classes were over but he’s not here yet… and I’ve been out here for 10 minutes already. I don’t expect him to rush but I also don’t expect him to take his time about this either. It’s pissing me off.

“I’ll wait five more minutes before heading back to the dorm.” I sigh, shoving my hands in my pants pockets. I can’t complain too much, however. It feels nice outside; the sight of the changing leaves is a nice change. It’s also a nice distraction from all the dirty looks I keep getting.

It hasn’t even been a month but I’ve already been outcasted by almost the entire student body – by both hybrids and humans. I had really hoped this wouldn’t turn out like high school but the nightmare has already started.

“Yah, Jeon Jungkook! Why is your scent so sour?” I jump at Taehyung’s seemingly sudden appearance in front of me. Was I that deep in my thoughts?

“It’s because you made me wait for so long.” I retort, punching him in the arm. The fox whines, rubbing his arm slowly. There’s a look in his eyes that says he doesn’t completely believe me but I can only hope he doesn’t question me or bring up Monday’s incident.

“I’m sorry; I got held up with Jimin and Luna. They were fighting over… something completely irrelevant to whatever it is you need help with. So what’s up, Jungkookie?” Taehyung inquires, putting his hands inside his pants pockets. I almost sigh in relief before reaching up to tug on one of my ears.

“I need your help with my anthropology assignment. I have to get a human to fill out this questionnaire,” I state, pulling the paper out of my bookbag and handing it to Taehyung, “It looks like the questions are just random ones, some about the body and some about personality traits they have.” I explain as the fox looks it over.

“Oh! I know the perfect person for this! Youngjae would be happy to help you out. He’s probably one of the nicest humans you’ll find on campus… His nickname is the second sun.” Taehyung chuckles and I nod my head at the information before wondering who the first sun is and whether there were any more.

“Who’s the first sun?” I question, tilting my head slightly. Taehyung laughs as he throws an arm around my shoulders.

“Jung Hoseok. He’s a deer hybrid and dance major. One of the best on campus… maybe you can join the dance team with him.” Taehyung suggests and I scoff. As much as I would love that, I don’t want anyone knowing I dance because I’m not good at it. I’ve been told that over and over and I’m actually starting to believe it…

“I don’t dance, Taehyung. And I’m definitely not about to make a fool of myself by asking one of the best to join the dance team.” I scoff, rolling my eyes. Taehyung narrows his eyes at me before smirking.

“You’ve never danced?” Taehyung inquires and it’s my turn to narrow my eyes at him. Oh, please tell me he does not know what I think he knows. My entire lie will crumble.

“No, I haven’t. Not once.” I answer confidently, making the best poker face that I can… but it crumbles as soon as Taehyung starts laughing as he pulls his phone out. He unlocks it and goes to his gallery and pulls up a video… Is that me?!

“You recorded me?!” I screech, reaching for his phone but he keeps it out of my reach. The video is of me dancing to an old girl group song. It’s my favorite song and I learned the choreography to it during my free time. I knew I should’ve locked my door that day.

“I mean, why wouldn’t I? This is amazing, Jungkookie. You know all the moves and dance with emotion… I showed it to Hoseok too. He thinks you should join the dance team too.” Taehyung giggles and I kick him in the back of the knees, making him go down hard.

“Ow! What if I had broken my phone?!” The fox whines and I roll my eyes.

“I wouldn’t have cared. You can probably buy another one.” I state and almost regret my words at the crestfallen expression hyung makes.

“I… actually can’t. Even if I want to. My job doesn’t pay enough but regardless of that… this phone is a gift from my family. They worked hard to get me this phone…” The fox admits quietly and I frown. I guess there really is always something hiding behind a smile. Especially when it’s the smile of someone who seems so carefree. Now, I feel like an ass for saying that.

“Anyways, Youngjae likes to practice music in the third music room after classes, so he’s probably there. I don’t know if he’s alone though. Sometimes some hyungs like to go there with him.” Taehyung states, standing back up and brushing his pants off. He slings his arm back over my shoulder and leads us to the music room with a pep in his step, like nothing had ever happened. I’m grateful for that, I really am, but I still feel like I need to make this up to Taehyung somehow.

~~

“The music building keeps the music rooms on the second floor which makes it easy for students to stay behind after class to keep practicing whatever they’re working on,” Taehyung informs me as we enter the building. We take the two flight of stairs up and I can’t help but admire the way the building is decorated based on its usage.

There are music notes and famous composers painted all over the walls. It rivals the Visual Arts building in its beauty. Leave it to artists to make such beautiful art, of course.

“If the rooms weren’t numbered, I don’t think anyone would be able to tell the difference between the rooms considering they all have the same instruments and equipment inside.” Taehyung comments, leading me to the third music room. The door to the room is cracked and we can hear two voices inside; one of them is definitely Youngjae’s.

_“I– Jaebum, please. Can you stop?”_

_“Can you stop being so shy, otter boy? Live a little.”_

_“I am trying to compose a new song!”_

_“And I am trying to get my dick wet.”_

I frown and glance at Taehyung to see his expression mirrors mine. The fox hybrid quickly pushes the door open and we step in to see Youngjae being pushed up against a grand piano by wolf hybrid that’s around the human’s height. As soon as the door is pushed open, the two snap their heads over to us and the wolf hybrid immediately backs off.

“See you round, otter boy.” Jaebum huffs before walking past us. Taehyung and I glare him down before turning our attention back to the flustered Youngjae that’s now sat on the piano bench.

“Hi, TaeTae; Hi, Jungkook.” The human waves at us and I wave back while Taehyung runs over to the boy and pulls him into a hug.

“Are you okay? Did that mean wolf hurt you?” The fox hybrid asks and I roll my eyes. Leave it to Taehyung to be eccentric no matter the situation.

“I’m fine, Tae,” Youngjae laughs before looking at me, “So what brings you two here? Did something happen to the dorm? Did Namjoon hyung finally burn it down?”

Taehyung cackles while I raise an eyebrow. What does that mean? Namjoon can’t cook?

“No, no. Our Jungkookie here needs help with an assignment. He needs a human, you, to fill out this questionnaire.” Taehyung says, holding up the now crumpled piece of paper that is my assignment.

“Cool. Lemme see it,” The human chuckles, taking the paper from Taehyung. I inch closer as he scans over the paper. When he looks up again, he smiles at me, “Got a pen or pencil, Jungkookie? I’ll fill this out for you real quick and you can be on your way.” The older man says and I quickly pull out a pen and hand it to him.

Youngjae lays out on the piano bench and uses the bench to brace down as he goes about answering the questions. Taehyung and I watch in silence as the human occasionally mumbles to himself about how to answer the question.

I think it’s only three minutes later that Youngjae hyung hands the paper back to me, completely filled out with a smile on his face.

“Here you go. That should meet Professor Seokjin’s requirements.” The human says chuckling. I smile as I take the paper before thanking him at least three times as I put it away in my bookbag. The hyungs laugh at me but I don’t quite mind since they look so amused.

“Anytime, Jungkookie. You can always come to me for help, even without TaeTae volunteering me.” Youngjae says, poking Taehyung in the side, making the fox squeal. I laugh this time and the hyungs look at me as if they’d struck gold.

“Your laugh is so cute, Jungkookie.” Taehyung coos and I roll my eyes.

“Thanks for the help, hyungs. I’m gonna run back to the dorm now, I need a shower.” I state, turning on my heel.

“Hey, Jungkook!” Taehyung calls out and I pause to look back at the blonde-haired boy.

“Remember what I said about the dance team. Have some fun doing what you like while you’re here. I know you’re passionate about your education but I can also see you’re passionate about something else. Just think about it, kid.” Taehyung states, his face solemn. It’s the first time I’ve seen him make this face…

“Yeah, sure, I will, hyung,” I answer before running out of the room. Now I really am running back to the dorm. I don’t mind though. The quicker I get back to the safety of my room, the better I will feel about these last few days.


	12. 10

**_This may be the shortest chapter yet_ ** **_😂  
I don’t like it but _ ** **_🤷🏾‍_ ** **_♀️_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** August 16th, 2018 **

**_(11:45 AM)_ **

“And now class, I would like to end the lecture with an assignment.” Mr. Campbell announces, earning groans from every student except a certain bunny hybrid. For this, the professor offers the boy a smile and Jungkook smiles back. Jungkook did not miss the little growls from behind him when he did it either. It’s not his fault that Prof. Campbell doesn’t like whiners.

Prof. Campbell is a leopard hybrid almost the same height as Jungkook. For someone who claims to be in his late thirties, he has dyed-gray hair and no facial hair whatsoever. Just like any other male professor, he wears a white button-up shirt and slacks. But since the man was an oddball, he wore a white lab coat as well. He wouldn’t say why when asked but he wears it to every class without fail.

“This assignment isn’t hard or anything. Just a simple little presentation that I’m not gonna make you present to the class. I’m going to assign you an old-world country and you’re going to find ten myths of that country and make a presentation about them. You can do it any way you want as long as you turn it in by the next class session. I’ll hand you your country as you leave.” Prof. Campbell explains as he walks over to the door with slips of paper in his hand.

Jungkook decides that he’ll create a slideshow since that’ll be easier than any other kind of presentation. He silently wonders whether he can find a book about whatever country he gets at the computer center. He hopes so because he doesn’t want to go to the library. It’s not that he’s that lazy but because he doesn’t want to walk past the computer center to get to the library only to come back to the computer center again.

The bell rings and everyone but Jungkook jumps out of their seats. Jungkook takes his time packing up his notebook as he waits for the other students to file out of the room, each being handed a slip on the way out. Once almost all of the students have gone, Jungkook stands from his desk and joins the rest of the students that are leaving.

When it’s finally Jungkook’s turns, Prof. Campbell gives the bunny hybrid a smile as he hands him a slip.

“I look forward to seeing your presentation, Jungkook.” The leopard hybrid says before stepping away from the door to head to his desk. Jungkook didn’t miss the slight smell or arousal which sets him on edge as he exits the classroom.

“That was weird. Really weird… Mr. Campbell is a little too friendly, perhaps.” Jungkook mutters as he walks down the steps. His class is on the second floor of the social sciences building so it doesn’t take long to exit the building. The bunny hybrid did sprint out of the building since there were still other students loitering about the building, glaring at him when he passed by. He doesn’t want to get caught up with them because he let himself get caught.

Jungkook does, however, stumble upon an odd scene as he takes a shortcut behind the social sciences building to get to the computer center. A red-haired deer hybrid is being glared at by a white-haired shorter man, a teacher he’d seen before leaving Prof. Seokjin’s class. His name is Min Yoongi, Jungkook believes that what he heard his professor call him. The deer hybrid scent smells bitter, like his feelings have been hurt but so does Yoongi’s which is odd considering that as far Jungkook can tell, the shorter man is a human. But something about him doesn’t smell right.

“I’ll only tell you this one more time, Jung. If you skip class one more time, you won’t be able to dance for the school anymore. And I mean that. If you keep going at this rate, not even extra credit will help you.” Prof. Yoongi states before walking away. Jungkook steps out of his way as the shorter man storms past him. Jungkook turns and watches the man disappear before turning to the deer hybrid that’s now staring at him with wide doe eyes.

“Did you hear all of that?” The deer asks and Jungkook slowly nods his head, despite not knowing what he means by all of it.

“Sort of, maybe. I only heard the not being allowed to dance anymore part… I don’t know if there was anything before that.” Jungkook answers awkwardly, reaching up to tug on one of his ears. The deer hybrid sighs and walks closer to Jungkook with his head down.

“Yeah… that’s embarrassing to hear. Sorry, you had to see that.” The deer hybrid says quietly, running a hand through his hair while avoiding his growing antlers. They look like they’ve gotten to their mature state but they’ll probably get bigger as he gets older.

The deer hybrid stares at Jungkook for a while before gasping, eyes widening in realization.

“Are you Jeon Jungkook, by any chance?” The red-haired boy inquires and Jungkook nods slowly, wondering why the deer hybrid was asking before the dots finally connected.

“Jung Hoseok? Captain of the dance team and the other person that witnessed my horrible dancing?” Jungkook inquires in return and the deer hybrid laughs.

“Yeah… yeah, that’s me. And your dancing isn’t terrible. Who would tell you such a lie?” Hoseok asks, swinging an arm around the bunny hybrid’s shoulders. For some reason, Jungkook doesn’t tense up like he expected he would. Call it the Taehyung effect but he feels comfortable with Hoseok, a man he barely knows.

“Everyone back in my hometown.” Jungkook answers honestly, letting his head drop and his ears droop.

“Well, they were liars. You are an amazing dancer that is definitely on the dance team already… and will be joining me in the dance studio Saturday.” Hoseok states, pulling Jungkook down the path of the shortcut.

“Wait, what? Hold on, who said I would?” Jungkook sputters, eyes wide as he stares at the shorter man.

“I did. And Taehyung was gonna drag you there regardless. All you have to do is show up, Jungkookie. You don’t have to dance. You can just sit at the back and watch everyone. Please.” Hoseok begs, letting go of the boy to clasp his hands together in a begging gesture. Jungkook stares at the man before sighing and giving in.

“Yeah, okay. Fine. I’ll go. Happy?”

Hoseok claps his hands and bounces around, a clear sign to Jungkook that he is indeed happy.

“Very. Now, where are you heading, freshman? I’ll drop you off on the way to my dorm.” Hoseok offers, once again slinging his arm over Jungkook’s shoulders. The bunny grunts at the sudden weight but otherwise doesn’t complain.

“To the computer center.” Jungkook answers and Hoseok grins before moving the arm slung over the taller boy to hold his hand instead before he takes off running.

“To the computer center!”


	13. 11

Jungkook didn’t think there’d be so many people at the computer center today but he was clearly wrong as there were students loitering outside and inside the building. And as soon as a few of them caught sight of him and Hoseok, the insults began to fly.

 _“Hey, sunshine! Don’t get close to that traitorous rabbit! He has no pride!”_ One hybrid called out and Hoseok frowns immediately while Jungkook cowers away.

_“Look at him! He’s such a coward!”_

_“He’s not someone you want to be friends with, Hoseok. He’s bad luck.”_

“If you can’t tell me his full name, a class you have with him, and something he truly likes to do then I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouths! You don’t know this kid! And you certainly don’t know me!” Hoseok exclaims before storming away, dragging Jungkook behind him. Jungkook’s eyes widen in surprise, fully expecting Hoseok to actually listen to those hybrids. But instead, Hoseok smells and looks angry.

“Can’t believe those idiots…” Hoseok huffs, and Jungkook quickly realizes that the deer hybrid is not heading in the direction of the bunny’s dorm. No, in fact, they walk past Jungkook’s dorm and enter dorm number 15, which is two dorms down from the bunny’s.

“Hoseok hyung?” Jungkook asks quietly, nose twitching at all the unfamiliar scents. The dorm looked identical to his own, of course, but the way it was set-up inside made it different. Jungkook assumes besides the numbers and the way the buildings are painted, this is how the dorms are truly set apart. It’s eerily quiet inside and scents are stale so Jungkook assumes that Hoseok is the only one here.

“Yes, Jungkookie?” Hoseok asks as he leads the freshman up to his room which is the first door on the left.

“Why’d you bring me here? Am I allowed to be here? Where are your dormmates? Will they be coming back soon?” Jungkook rattles off question after question, a sign of the bunny’s anxiety. Hoseok pauses and turns to look at the taller hybrid, finally noticing the bunny’s discomfort.

“I’m sorry… I was so mad I didn’t notice how you were feeling, Jungkookie. And no one explained how the dorms work?” Hoseok says as he unlocks his room door. Jungkook shakes his head and Hoseok hums.

“As long as you’re not entering girls’ dorms or entering another dorm without someone from that dorm, you’re allowed to enter another dorm. Of course, this means you can’t know another dorm’s passcode. And the reason why this dorm is so empty is because this dorm is for seniors and not many seniors stay on campus anymore. Only three other people stay in this dorm with me while everyone else has moved to the apartment complex the uni owns and maintains. It’s a choice to stay here on campus.” Hoseok explains softly and Jungkook nods his head slowly, absorbing all of the new information.

“The others who stay here are nothing like the hybrids we just encountered so if they do come back while you’re still visiting, you don’t have to worry about being attacked,” Hoseok adds and Jungkook relaxes a little at that.

“That’s good to know,” Jungkook sighs before adding, “But I should really head back to my dorm to work on my mythology project. It’s due next Thursday but I wanna get it finished as soon as possible.”

Hoseok perks up at the mention of the assignment, smiling at the bunny.

“Is it the old country myths presentation?” The deer asks, bouncing around excitedly when Jungkook nods his head, “What country did you get?”

It’s at this moment that Jungkook realizes he still has the little slip of paper balled up in his fist. So, albeit a bit panicked, the bunny hybrid unballs the paper and reads the big font.

“South Korea.” Jungkook mumbles, wrinkling his brow at the familiar name. Isn’t this the place his mom said they originally came from? What a coincidence that he’d get this country… or maybe not. Who knows.

“Really? When I did it, I got the United States of America. Not a lot of research for it since that place was crawling with myths.” Hoseok hums and Jungkook snickers. The bunny had to admit the place sounded like it would be crawling with myths.

“Want me to help you, Jungkookie?” Hoseok offers and Jungkook nods. He doesn’t really plan on letting Hoseok help him but his company would be much appreciated.

“That would be much appreciated. But let’s do it back at my dorm, please? I feel more comfortable in my own room.” Jungkook says and Hoseok nods, completely understanding the other hybrid.

“Sure, let’s go.” Hoseok cheers, locking his room door back and putting the key in his pocket. Jungkook nods and starts heading back down the stairs with Hoseok behind him.

The two make their way down to Jungkook’s dorm in silence; the bunny hybrid anxious about who would be at the dorm when he got there. He suspects Taehyung should be there but there’s really no telling with the fox hybrid. But Jungkook can only hope. So, Jungkook quickly types in the passcode and enters the warm dorm building.

“This place hasn’t changed at all since I was last here with Tae. Which means Namjoon and Jackson are still here making messes and fixing them.” Hoseok chuckles and Jungkook cocks an eyebrow at the deer hybrid. Now the bunny is really curious about the people that live here… but he doesn’t ask, just leads Hoseok upstairs to his room. It’s eerily quiet and scents are a little stale so Jungkook assumes he’s the only one in the dorm at the moment which is fine with him.

“I’m using PowerPoint so all I really need is the right book for research,” Jungkook informs the older man as they enter his room and Hoseok hums.

“And I know just where to find the right one.” Hoseok snickers and Jungkook looks at the elder curiously when he walks back out of the room. Jungkook follows behind him curiously. The elder walks down the hall, past the stairs, to the rooms that are at the other end of the hall. He goes to the one at the very end and knocks on it. Jungkook frowns as he comes to a halt behind the elder; his ears unable to pick up any sound and his nose no smells. But to his surprise, Namjoon opens the door; hair messy and eyes barely open. A clear sign that the elephant had been sleeping… there’s also an addition to the gray-haired man’s usual look. One that surprises Jungkook greatly.

“Ears…” Jungkook mutters, eyes wide as he stares at the floppy appendages hanging from the elder’s head. It’s the first time Jungkook’s ever seen an elephant and much less its ears… Namjoon even has a tail…

“Oh, shit.” Namjoon groans, turning to run back inside his room but Hoseok stops him by grabbing his arm.

“Joonie, calm down. It’s only us here.” Hoseok says calmly and Namjoon sighs, running a hand through his hair. The two eldest turn to look at Jungkook who’s still staring at Namjoon’s ears with wide curious eyes.

“Jungkook… are you okay?” Namjoon asks and Jungkook slowly nods, eyes finally coming down to look at Namjoon’s face.

“Yeah… I’ve just never seen an elephant before and you’re always hiding your ears so this is just… amazing.” The bunny hybrid gasps, reaching a hand up to touch the gray-haired man’s ears. Namjoon flinches a little at first but calms down when Jungkook lightly strokes them.

“This is… amazing.” The youngest repeats and Hoseok laughs at the starstruck boy.

“But that’s not what we’re here for is it, Jungkookie?” Hoseok teases and Jungkook startles out of his stupor, pulling his hand back.

“N-No, it’s not. Um… I need a book on Korean mythology.” Jungkook mumbles, tugging on one of his ears. Namjoon hums and takes a few steps back inside his room.

“Hang on just a moment, I think I have the perfect book.” The man states, leaving the door cracked as he presumably searches his room for the book. It’s not even a minute later that the gray-haired man comes back with a thick leather book. The pages, even without opening the book, looked worn so Jungkook could guess that this book is very old. The elephant hybrid hands the bunny the book and now Jungkook can understand why it’s so old. The title of it is _Korean Mythology_.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jungkook says and Namjoon hums, shaking his head.

“No need to thank me. Just helping out my dongsaeng who was taught how to be formal and traditional.” Namjoon chuckles and Jungkook blushes, clutching the book to his chest.

“Thanks anyways. I’m gonna go get started on my assignment.” Jungkook mutters before scurrying off to his room. Hoseok chuckles as he follows behind the embarrassed boy.

“Hobi?” Namjoon calls out and Hoseok pauses, turning around.

“Watch out for him when we can’t, okay?”

Hoseok smiles at the elephant hybrid and nods.

“Of course, I will, Joon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_I have good news, bad news, and best news._ **

**_Good news_ **

**_I'm gonna keep writing my stories (public and secret ones)_ **

**_Bad news_ **

**_Come August, they're (chapters/stories) not gonna be posted on here or any other site like this one._ ** **_That means not on here, Wattpad, Asianfanfics, Fanfiction.net, nor any other. Not even Quotev._ **

**_Best news_ **

**_I'll be posting all my books (past, present, and future ones) on a website I’m currently making._ **

**_So, please don't act like my leave is sudden. Or question why you can't find a certain book of mine._ **

**_It's been fun._ **


	14. 12

**_This’ll probably be the last chapter I post so I can focus on the website and school – which starts next week for me._ **

**_Also, for those that care_ ** **_… it may be late August when everything disappears. I’ve one too few hands helping me with the site so it’s taking a moment_ ** **_😊 In this chapter, make sure to comment that you’re interested in the website and when it’s done I’ll reply with the link to the site_ **

**_Happy reading~_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the encyclopedia Namjoon gave him, Jungkook finished his project in no time. It only took him thirty minutes to gather the information he wanted to use and forty-five minutes to complete and send the project in to his professor. And on top of that, he had Hoseok to keep him company.

“It’s only three o’clock?” Jungkook mumbles, looking down at his phone. Hoseok is laid across the end of the bed on his phone as well but when the younger mentioned the time, he hummed.

“Yeah, surprised? There’s still tons of sunshine, wanna go out somewhere?” Hoseok asks, sitting up on the bed. Jungkook hums, considering his hyung’s invitation before shaking head.

“No, I’d rather stay in. It’s safer that way… I’m still not used to all of this.” Jungkook admits with a small chuckle and Hoseok smiles back at him.

“It’s fine, Jungkookie. I completely understand. Tae tells me that you’ve never left Haven until now. Why’s that?” Hoseok questions and Jungkook sighs, laying his phone in his lap.

“Because I grew up in a single-parent household. My father left us and my brother died when I was five so it was just my mom and me. She couldn’t get well-paying jobs because she’s a rabbit and a single mom at that. So we didn’t really have the money to go places. We lived in a bad neighborhood too so,” Jungkook shrugs, “Things just never worked out for us.”

Hoseok stares at Jungkook for a moment before pulling the younger into a bone-crushing hug. Jungkook squeaks but that only makes Hoseok hug him tighter.

“I’m so sorry I asked but I just couldn’t help myself. You’re here now, so hyungs will make sure to spoil you. Even if that means we go broke. Taehyung would agree.” Hoseok says quickly just as the door opens.

“Taehyung would agree with what?” The aforementioned fox hybrid questions as he enters the room and sits at the end of the youngest’s bed. Hoseok pulls out of the hug and sniffs the air; Jungkook doing the same. Taehyung’s scent smells bitter and overwhelming, like the man is angry.

“Did something happen, Tae?” Hoseok asks and Taehyung sighs as he falls back onto the bed.

“Maybe… It’s not right to get jealous when we’re not dating but I can’t help it…”

“Jealous? Of who? Who was flirting with Luna this time?” Hoseok asks exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. Taehyung glares at the elder before rolling over so he can lie his head in Jungkook’s lap. The bunny surprisingly doesn’t react, just lets the boy lie there as he waits for him to answer.

“Youngjo and Luna were being all giggly at the library. I just so happened to be there to return a book. I didn’t appreciate the sight of them being there because Youngjo likes her too.” Taehyung huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Jungkook giggles surprising both older men.

“Tae, you know she doesn’t like him like she likes you. You have nothing to worry about. You don’t really have a rival.” Jungkook chuckles. Taehyung looks at the youngest incredulously while Hoseok just smirks.

“How are you so sure, Jungkookie?” Taehyung asks but Jungkook just shrugs.

“My eomma told me I always had a knack for these kinds of things and I just trusted her on it. She says I’m a love bunny.” Jungkook laughs and both of the elders coo at the boy.

“That’s your new nickname, Jungkookie. Love bunny. That’s a cute contact name for you as well.” Taehyung mumbles as he pulls out his phone. Jungkook groans as he buries his face into his hands. He shouldn’t have told Taehyung that.

“I hate to ruin our high spirits but we have to put Jungkookie under our protection. There were some… rude hybrids earlier when we tried to go to the computer center. Which brings my question, are you being bullied, Jungkookie, because of what happened in Prof. Seokjin’s class? Cause you literally had nothing to do with that and people are just mad because you didn’t show their toxic hybrid pride.” Hoseok huffs, crossing his arms now. Jungkook and Taehyung roll their eyes as well but Taehyung can’t help sit up at the mention of his dongsaeng being bullied.

“I wouldn’t say… bullied… But I am facing some harassment.” Jungkook admits and Taehyung growls. Taehyung pulls out his phone again and begins typing away. Hoseok phone pings so he pulls his phone out as well before chuckling at what he sees.

“What are you doing, Tae?” Jungkook questions but Taehyung only grins, still looking down at his phone.

“I’m getting you some security guards. Don’t worry, they’ll just watch from afar if you’re in the area and jump in if necessary.” Taehyung explains and Jungkook groans.

“Tae! That is not necessary.” Jungkook whines, looking to Hoseok for support only to find the eldest smiling.

“That’s actually a good idea, Tae. Your first one in a while.” Hoseok hums and Taehyung scoffs while Jungkook laughs.

“I’m offended, Hobi hyung.” Taehyung states. Jungkook tilts his head at the nickname.

“Hobi?” The bunny inquires and Hoseok hums.

“It’s from my stage name and nickname, J-hope or Hope. Hobi.” The eldest explains and Jungkook nods.

“So who are Jungkook’s so-called bodyguards? Or his Overwatch as you called it in chat.” Hoseok chuckles and Jungkook’s eyes light up at the mention of the old game. The bunny waits for Taehyung to answer before he gushes about the game.

“Well besides me, you, and Joon hyung, there’s Jimin, Yugyeom, BamBam, Jackson, Youngjae, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, Shownu hyung, and Amber noona… for now.” Taehyung answers and Jungkook gapes at all the familiar and unfamiliar but kind people who would help him out in his unfair situation.

“That’s a lot.” Jungkook mumbles and Taehyung and Hoseok chuckle.

“There are a lot of kind people on campus… but a lot of assholes too. So I guess we’re even.” Hoseok replies and the other two hybrids nod. Jungkook’s stomach growls and that lets the other two hybrids know it’s time to eat.

“Come on, let’s get Joon hyung to order more pizzas with his discount,” Taehyung says before jumping up from the bed and running out of the room. Hoseok and Jungkook laugh as they follow the fox out.


	15. THE WEBSITE

[The website is finished](https://shunnybee.wixsite.com/shunnybeesarchive)

It looks kind of lame but that's cuz I went through a lot of different methods and kind of threw everything together at the end! Sowwy!


End file.
